To display images, a display system may contain light valves and color filters that regulate brightness levels and color values of pixels as the pixels are being illuminated by a light source, such as back light units (BLUs). Typically, light sources such as fluorescent lights or light-emitting diodes illuminate pixels on display panels. The light illuminating the pixels is attenuated by RGB color filters and liquid crystal materials.
Due to its inherent inefficient optical filtering, a color filter may block all but a very small percentage of the incident light. As much as ninety six percent of the incident light may be wasted.
Additionally, different types of LEDs emit light of most wavelengths for which display systems are not optimized, image inversions, restrictive viewing angles and undesirable color representations and tinges may occur in the display systems so that displayed images suffer from poor quality or limited color gamuts.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.